The Way I Loved You
by AgentDea
Summary: When her perfect world falls apart, Mitchie realizes that she has no one to turn to. Will this girl ever get her happily ever after? Better summary inside.
1. Trailer

**_Mitchie, your typical girl-next-door, an all American girl with an average life._**

"There's gonna be good music, entertainment, food and most importantly, JARED SIMMONS! Mitch, what are you waiting for? This is your chance to impress him!" Sara exclaimed.

"Hey, I have my mom, dad and a best friend any girl would die for. The last time I checked, I don't _need _a guy to make me feel good. Not even Jared." Mitchie replied calmly.

**_Little did she know that her life would change into a mind-blowing roller-coaster ride._**

"Shane _who?_" she chocked on her water.

"Shane _Gray_. Seriously honey, you've gotta keep up with the media!" Mrs. Torres said.

**_As new friendships are blossomed._**

"I'm here for you, Mitchie. We all are," Caitlyn said giving Mitcie a hug.

"She's right" Nate said looking at Jason, "-always have been, always will be."

**_And as some friendships are wrecked._**

"I thought we were friends, Mitch!" Sara cried.

"WE _ARE_ FRIENDS! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Mitchie yelled.

"Friends don't backstab each other, they don't bitch about each other either!" Sara spat,

"- and they sure as hell never use each other to get what they want," she glared at Mitchie as she stormed off.

**_As sparks are ignited._**

"Why Mr. Gray, are you flirting with me?" Mitchie said matter-of-factly with a smile.

Shane came dangerously close to her, their lips only inches apart. His breath tickled her mouth and her eyes instinctively shut close.

"You tell me, _mon cheri_" he whispered, his eyes too closed.

**_As love is put to the test._**

"I never said I liked you, in that way... and I'm sure you feel exactly the same…right?" Shane whispered his head hung low.

His words felt like millions, no, billions of daggers were stabbing her heart. Absentmindedly, flashbacks of both of them laughing and having the time of their lives together flooded her mind.

"Yeah, me too," Mitchie found herself saying, faked happiness plastered on her face. God, she has done that so many times, it came so naturally to her. She can't even tell when she's faking it anymore.

**_As old memories come back to haunt._**

"Come on Mitch... It might be your first time but I have experience. Twelve girls worth of experience," Jared said slyly as he inched closer to her.

"You're sick!" she spat at him.

Jared pounced on her and pinned her to the bed as he ripped her clothes off.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mitchie let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**_As the new kid arrives._**

"What do you think of Taylor?" Shane asked.

"She's arrogant and obnoxious and self-centered and… she thinks the whole world practically revolves around her!" Mitchie said haughtily.

Shane stared at her before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"She's a fake," Mitchie said simply, her cheeks turning red.

"And you're jealous" he said.

"So you're really going out with Rhiannon then?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"I dunno Kate..." Nate ran his hand through his mass of bushy hair, "-I really like Anna,but-"

"Then you should ask her out," Caitlyn said before thinking.

"Wow really? God you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!" Nate jumped up and down excitedly, "I love you!" he said as he ran off towards Rhiannon's cabin.

Silent tears slip down her cheek and slowly turned to heavy sobs as she made her way back to her cabin in the middle of the freezing night. Caitlyn only wished Nate meant what he said.

**_When your almost-perfect life comes crashing down and there's no one to turn to._**

"Hey! It's Sara. Leave a message and I just might call you back if you're lucky enough!" Sara's answering machine answered.

"Hey Sara, it's Mitchie. Just to let you know, you won. I hurt everyone I ever cared about and now th. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Shane aren't talking to me 'cause I wrecked their relationship. Taylor and Rhiannon concurred them all, so what am I to do?" Mitchie sniffed into the phone as the tears kept on flowing, "- but most importantly, I hurt you. I don't know how things became this bad, Sara. I thought I could at least turn to my parents but I was wrong. They're splitting up and now they're fighting in court to get custody over me. They're making me pick who I want to live with and I can't do that!" Mitchie's cries became louder. "I never expected any of this to happen! God, I can't take it anymore. Goodbye," Mitchie hung up the phone.

As she looked around, a sharp razorblade caught her eye and she felt her heart pumping faster and faster. Just one cut could end all her misery. An evil, almost mental-like smile appeared on her face and she let out a scary laugh as she picked up the razorblade. Just one _cut_.

**_In the end, is it all really worth it?_**

*shows Shane dropping the phone, knocking his head on the wall and kicking the nearest table and he drops to the floor, burying his head in his arms as he screams and cries*

**_Will she get her happily ever after?_**

*shows Mitchie kissing a photo of Shane and placing it on her bedside table as her eyes slowly closes and she is engulfed in darkness*

**_Starring…_**

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres.

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Nick Jonas as Nate

Kevin Jonas as Jason

Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn

_Featuring…_

Kristen Bell as Sara

Taylor Swift as herself

Selena Gomez as Rhiannon

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Camp Rock fic so i'm hoping you're all gonna like it. Tell me what you think about it, it's basically a summary of what the story's gonna be like.. Of course i'll be changing the lines, and maybe pluck one or two of 'em from this 'trailer'. As you may have noticed, i have added a few extra characters in the story just to make it a tad more interesting. Do review and constructive criticism is welcomed :D

xoxo

-AgentDea


	2. The Beginning

Grief flashed in her eyes as she watched her life fall, slip away from it's normal pace. It was a horrible wake up call, even if Mitchie already was sixteen. Droplets of tears escape her eyes and made their way down her cheek, proceeding to stain the white carpet in her bedroom with her black mascara. Yes, as of a year and a half ago, Mitchie Torres _wore_ Mascara. Mitchie laughed out loud. God, if only she could catch a hold of her younger self, she would shake any thoughts of insecurity out of her little figure before it's too late.

"_Mascara is for people who feel guilty about something," a ten-year-old Mitchie Torres said while braiding her best friend, Sara's hair._

"_Reeeaally? Gosh, how did you know?" Sara asked, her eyes wide with curiosity._

_Mitchie shrugged, "I don't know. It's just what I think. It looks all evil and dark… it's like someone's hiding something," Mitchie responded._

"_Whoa, that's dark," Sara said, looking at herself in the mirror, "-hey, wanna go play with my dolls?"_

"_Sure!" Mitchie grinned. The two girls skipped away happily, giggling like the carefree kids they were._

"Good times," Mitchie said bitterly. Her sobs grew heavier as she thought about her. _Sara_. How she let precious time slip by so quickly, Mitchie could never understand. Sara was her rock, maybe even a soul sister to her. Mitchie wouldn't know, she was an only child. How she wished her mind never forgot that self-made fact about mascara, little did she know how right she was. Mitchie _did_ use Mascara to hide herself. She hid her feelings pretty well, never showed any emotions at all. She also used Mascara as a way of escaping reality. Every time she looked in the mirror, she didn't see Mitchie Torres, the book-smart, quiet girl. She saw a whole other person, a rebel just longing to burst out.

"Stupid Mascara!" Mitchie said, her hands wildly wiping away all her tears and mascara. She roughly wiped away any traces of black liquid beneath her eyes down her cheek, ignoring all the potential bruises that were to appear on her face. Gradually, her strikes became rougher and soon, she was squeezing her face with her hands, she was slapping herself so hard, the pain actually _numbed_ itself. She fell into a heap onto the floor. Mitchie crawled to a corner and hid her face in her arms as she curled up into a ball. Before she knew it, she let sleep engulf her.

_One and a half years ago…_

"Mitch, you gotta keep up with me here," Sara said, holding a camp rock brochure.

"But I don't _want_ to go to Camp Rock!" Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. She snatched the brochure from her friend and skillfully aimed and threw it into the nearest trash bin. Sara's mouth hung low as she watched her friend.

"I can't believe it," Sara smirked.

"What?" Mitchie snapped.

"You're in denial!" Sara exclaimed.

"_No_, I'm not!" Mitchie slammed her locker shut and walked away from the annoying blonde she called her friend.

"Oh! So now you're in denial of _being_ in denial?" Sara asked casually.

"Sara! I don't _care_ about Camp Rock! I did _once_ but I don't anymore! Deal with it okay?" Mitchie complained.

"Just because you're scared of what your parents might think, it doesn't mean you have to give up on what you love most! Your voice is brilliant, Mitch! _Anyone_ can tell you that! It's not something to be ashamed of, you know," Sara said, her eyes gleaming with excitement of having her best friend attend Camp Rock for the entire summer. I mean, everyone knows, anybody who wants to _be_ somebody goes to Camp Rock!

"Two words, Sara. _Not. Interested_," Mitchie said, pulling Sara from her fantasy land back to earth. The two friends walked in silence for a good three minutes before someone ended the awkwardness.

"So maybe if I _was_ interested, so _what_ if I can't attend right? I mean psshh, as if I'd actually have a chance of making it into Hollywood or something," Mitchie said, shifting her gaze from her nails to her floor.

Sara smiled, glad and relieved that her best friend finally gave in, "You wouldn't know unless you try, Mitch," she said, giving Mitchie's hand a squeeze. "I have cheer practice now, chat with you later, _come online!_" Sara yelled as her figure ran through the corridors, clad in her cheerleading outfit.

"How I got a freak as my best friend is beyond me," Mitchie told herself.

"Sawyer, you're spilling your drink on the carpet again! I'm not cleaning it up this time, little missy!" Shane yelled at his eight year old sister.

"As if you ever lift your big butt of that chair anyways," Sawyer said, ignoring her elder brother's glare.

"Stop acting like babies, you guys!" Sasha, Shane's fifteen year old sister walked towards her younger sibling and cleaned up the mess.

"Babies? Sash, _Sawyer's_ the baby here. I'm already seventeen, a young adult!" Shane defended himself.

"Well then start acting like one, Shane! Where's Shia, anyways? I thought his classes ended an hour ago?" Sasha asked.

"His _last_ class ended an hour ago. He's not going back to college for three months, he's obviously partying with his friends our something!" Shane said, flicking through the channels on the television.

"He's probably on a date with _Ashhh-Leyy!_" Sawyer said in a sing-song voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing for camp?" Sasha shot her younger sister a deadly glare.

With a mischievous smirk, Sawyer got up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom.

"Well _someone's_ excited for camp!" Shane grinned.

"Duh! It's Camp _Rock_ for crying out loud! And this year, _you're_ coming too and that makes it even better!" Sasha shrieked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you better!" Shane said, messing up Sasha's hair.

"Shane _who_?" Mitchie squealed.

"Shane _Gray_, honey, you've gotta keep up with the media!" Connie said to her sixteen year old daughter.

"Wow, imagine that. Camping with Shane gray! That would be totally wicked!" Mitchie said out loud.

Connie shot her daughter a confused look, "I thought you _didn't_ want to go to Camp Rock now!"

"Mom! No one, I repeat, _no one_ would miss a chance to go to Camp Rock," Mitchie said as she walked towards her room. She slammed her door shut and turned on her laptop as hot tears stung her eyes. _After all that begging and doing extra chores around the house, how could she still think I _don't_ want to go?_

Mitchie was glad to find Sara online; she needed to let out some steam anyway.

Sara-oh-yeah: Mitch! Have you asked her yet?

MitchieT: Like a zillion times before, and now she thinks I'm not interested anymore 'cuz I've stopped asking!

Sara-oh-yeah: Damn, that's unfair!

MitchieT: Tell me about it.

Sara-oh-yeah: I _knew_ you still wanted to go!

MitchieT: Way to go, _Sherlock!_ So, any ideas?

Sara-oh-yeah: Tried the silent treatment yet?

MitchieT: Been there, done that.

Sara-oh-yeah: Then I've got nothing.

MitchieT: sigh, maybe I'm just not meant to go. Maybe God's trying to tell me that I actually suck at singing and playing music. That's probably it!

Sara-oh-yeah: Mitch..

MitchieT: Yeah, I should start searching for colleges to enter, I might even go into business. None of that medical stuff, for sure. Now that music's out of the way…

Sara-oh-yeah: Mitchiee…

MitchieT: OH! I could take psychology as minor and business as a major! Since I actually _sorta_ like medical stuff and all that jazz…

Sara-oh-yeah: MITCHIE! SHUT UP!

MitchieT:…

Sara-oh-yeah: You totally rule at playing the guitar and the piano, seriously! And your singing is out of this world! It's that good, Mitch! Take it from me! Even God will have to agree with that!

MitchieT: I don't know, Sara.

Sara-oh-yeah: OMG! It's genius! You can _sing_ to your mom! Then she'll know how good you are and she'll see your potential in music, and your passion for it!

MitchieT: SARA THAT'S BRILLIANT!

Sara-oh-yeah: GO GO GO! SING NOW!

MitchieT: Okay! Thanks, Sara, you're a rock!

With that said, Mitchie logged off and hoped off her bed, grabbed he guitar and ran downstairs to her mom.

"MOMMY!" Mitchie yelled, like a six-year-old.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Connie asked, looking worriedly at the teenager.

"I'm fantastic! I wrote a song and I want you to hear me sing it, tell me if its any good at all," Mitchie asked nervously.

"Sure thing, darling but, I never knew you could sing!" Connie laughed. Mitchie's cheeks burned, but she brushed off that comment.

"Well, we'll find out if I'm any good at all right now, shall we?" She asked.

"Go on, honey!" Connie said, making herself comfortable on the couch.

Mitchie started strumming her guitar and she sang her favourite song which she wrote all by herself, 'This is Me'. Not daring to see her mother's expression, Mitchie sang with her eyes closed throughout the entire song. At the end of the song, she slowly opened her eyes to see a very awe-struck Connie. Her eyes were wide open in amazement and words were trying to make their way out of her mouth, but failed miserably.

"Mitchie, my, Baby, that was absolutely _wonderful!_ Why didn't you ever tell me that you could sing like that?" Connie ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

Mitchie just grinned in return, not knowing what to say.

"Now you _have_ to go to Camp Rock. There is no way a voice like that is going to waste!" Connie said, as she quickly dialed the number written on the brochure to book a place for her daughter.

"Thank you mom!" Mitchie yelled as she made her way up her room. As soon as she closed the door, she screamed excitedly and rushed over to her laptop. Sara was still online!

MitchieT: operation Camp Rock is successful!

Sara-oh-yeah: YAYYY! Girl, you owe _big!_ Maybe a Starbucks frapp?

_And that's Sara for you_! Mitchie laughed.

Mitchie closed her laptop. She made her way to the balcony of her room and gazed dreamily at the stars.

"If I'm lucky enough, I'll be a star someday too," she whispered.

Shane could hardly get some shut-eye the night before camp. Partly because Sawyer was pumped up for camp, resulting in her staying up all night, talking on the phone with her best friend Naomi Paige who was also attending Camp Rock, squealing every five minutes, and also partly because he was rather nervous himself. Shane didn't know why, but there were butterflies in his stomach that just won't go away. No matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, the butterflies remained there. He finally fell into blissful slumber at three in the morning, only to be waken up by a very excited Sawyer three hours later. But Shane didn't mind, just this once.

"Mom, Sawyer kept me up all night, last night!" Shane complained as he made himself comfortable at the kitchen table, munching on an apple.

Sawyer dropped spoon in her cereal bowl in surprise and felt her whole face flush with embarrassment.

"Shane, stop it, she's just excited!" Shia, their 18-year old brother said, "-kind of like how you were when you went for the first time!" Shia smirked.

Sasha chocked on her orange juice and laughed out loud. Sawyer has her usual smirk plastered on her face, "_did he_ now?" she smiled.

Shane glared at his brat of a sister.

"Shane, keep an eye on the two while you're there. Shia's not going to be responsible anymore," Jenna, Shane's mother said.

"I still don't see why you can't come with us!" Shane told Shia.

"I'm going on a road trip with a few of my classmates, it'll probably take three weeks or so, so I can't make it for camp," Shia explained.

"I still wish you could come though," Sasha said softly.

"Cheer up, baby sister! _Benton Paul_ is going," Shia grinned.

"Shut up, Ben and I are just friends and you know it!" Sasha blushed.

"You're gonna have so much fun with Ashley going along too!" Sawyer said.

"Yeah, _fun,_ as long as there's no dirty business involved-"

"Ew, _mom!_" the three elder children said simultaneously, Sasha closing Sawyer's ears.

"What? I'm just saying..." Jenna said quietly, sipping the rest of her coffee.

Soon, the three Grays were on the road to Camp Rock. Before they knew it, they instantly recognized the area, the smell of camp ground and the excited cheers from their fellow-campers and a few students already showing off their skills, but all that was common in camp. Shane, Sasha and Sawyer Gray grinned from ear-to-ear as they read out loud the sign which said, 'Welcome to Camp Rock!'

"Wow! I can't believe I'm here!" Mitchie said to herself as she made her way to camp grouds. Her mother got a little bit emotional, so Mitchie quickly made her way out of the car before the waterworks started. Mitchie grabbed her luggage and headed where all the other campers were at.

"This is so co-, OUCH!" Mitchie shrieked, gently rubbing her arm.

"I am _so_ sorry! I'm such a klutz, I wasn't looking!" A blonde, curly-haired girl said.

"No it's okay! Seriously, I wasn't paying attention, it's my fault," Mitchie answered, picking up her bags.

"Are you new around here?" the blonde asked.

Mitchie nodded her head slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips, "It sure looks cool around here."

"You think _this_ is cool, wait till you try the food! The cupcakes are out of this world!" the blonde giggled, "-I'm Caitlyn, by the way," she extended out her hand.

"Mitchie," I replied, shaking her hands.

Caitlyn stared at Mitchie for a while, as if she was analyzing her from head-to-toe, "come with me, I'll show you around," she grinned.

Mitchie gratefully accepted Caitlyn's offer as she followed her new-found friend nearer the stage.

"Lola, Sander, Barron, meet Mitchie! She's new around here," Caitlyn said happily.

"Nice to meet you!" The three teenagers said together, "So how do you like it so far?" Lola asked.

"It's _wicked_ cool!" Mitchie squealed happily.

The other teenagers could not agree more. Even after attending camp for years, they still get the overwhelming feeling of excitement when they enter camp grounds.

"Ben, _Ben_… hello, anybody there?" Sasha asked, snapping her fingers in front of her best friend's face. Benton Paul woke up from his daydream and faced his brunette best friend with the widest grin.

"Man, I'm excited!" Ben exclaimed, "-now that Sawyer's here, you're probably like her second mother over here," he stated.

Sasha sighed, "_Probably_. But Sawyer's fine, she can take care of herself. I mean, if Shane can, then there wouldn't be a problem with Sawyer."

"Check it out; the wicked witch of the west has arrived! Great, she even brought her two servants along!" Ben said.

A limousine pulled up and out came three girls, dressed in the latest, trendiest designer clothes from head-to-toe; Tess Tyler, Ella Pador and Peggy Warburton. Besides the two brunettes, the blonde, Tess Tyler was the most popular and the most sought-after girl in Camp Rock. No guy can resist her, and Benton Paul was no exception.

"Think she'll go out with me this year?" Ben asked Sasha.

Sasha felt the green monster inside of her awaken. Ben has been her best friend as far as she can remember. He was definitely one of the most attractive guys she has ever seen, resulting in her having the hugest crush on him since she was eleven. Just when Sasha thought he couldn't get any cuter, he turns up looking exceedingly good-looking this summer. He definitely worked out, that was obvious based on his well-toned body, and he grew a few inches taller, not that he wasn't tall enough to begin with. Ben pushed away a few strands of dirty blonde hair that got in his green eyes. Sasha stared at her best friend longingly, but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Oh. My. Gosh. _Ben_, how lovely to see you this summer!" Tess exclaimed.

Sasha clenched her fist tightly and remained calm as she looked at the blonde, linking her arm with Ben's. Quite recently, more girls have been noticing him and it was driving Sasha crazy.

"_Ben_," Sasha said loudly, "-I'm just going to check on the others! Catch you in a bit?" She asked.

"um, yeah…. Sure," Ben said distractedly. His eyes were glued to Tess Tyler.

Sasha rolled her eyes and stormed off to meet her other friends.

"Caitlyn, look at her! She's all over Ben!" Sasha complained.

"It sure is _disgusting_," Caitlyn spat.

"Who's that?" Mitchie asked, looking confused.

Sasha suddenly realized that she had new company, "Tess Tyler, she's just the most horrible girl who has ever walked on the face of the earth. I'm Sasha."

"Mitchie," she smiled sweetly.

_I'm going to like this place_, Mitchie thought.

"Sawyer, behave yourself and don't get into trouble. Stick with Naomi, all right?" Shane asked, his eyes constantly shifting from his little sister to his back, but who could blame him? As soon as he got out from the limo with his siblings, he was attacked by a bunch of fangirls chanting "Shane Gray" as they went on a wild goose-chase, looking for the popstar.

Sawyer let out an exasperated sigh, "Shane, _no one's here!_"

"Well, you never know. It's your first time here, you wouldn't understand. Anyway, if you have any problems, Sash and I are here for you, OK kiddo?" Shane told Sawyer, his eyes filled with worry and genuine love.

Sawyer smiled at her elder brother and nodded, "Good night, Shanie, I love you," The eight-year-old said.

Shane pecked his little sister on her forehead, "Love you too, S."

After walking Sawyer back to her cabin, Shane slowly strolled back to his cabin, taking in the camp atmosphere at night. As soon as he reached his cabin, he was attacked by two people, none other than Shane's best friends and also the other members of the Connect Three, Nate and Jason.

Mitchie got up early the next day so that she could have a short jog before she started her day. She put on a pair of sweats and a black hoodie before she made her way to the lake. As she approached the big lake, she saw another figure warming up, wearing a green colour hoodie with shorts.

"Hey Sasha, you're up early," Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, I'm an early riser, and I usually go for morning jogs"

"Me too. Jog together?" Mitchie asked.

"Duh!" Sasha grinned.

As the two girls jogged around the lake, they made small-talk, just catching up on each other's lives and Camp While jogging, the girls were interrupted by a guy Mitchie didn't know.

"Hey Ben! Fancy meeting you here," Sasha said sarcastically, her lips turning into a giant smirk.

"Whatever, Sash, I still can't believe you ditched me on the first day itself!" Ben said playfully wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

Sasha laughed out loud, then she realized that Mithie was still with them, probably feeling confused.

"Oh Mitch, meet Ben. He's my best friend!" Sasha smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mitchie," Ben shot her a charming smile.

"You too,"

"BEN M'BOY!"

Mitchie, Sasha and Ben turned around in shock, only to find a very chirpy Shane Gray running towards them.

"Hey bro! How's it going?" Ben and Shane did a manly hand shake.

"I'm glad you're here, now Sash can finally stop complaining about how much she misses you!" Shane mocked his little sister.

Ben faced Sasha and he had an amused look on his face, "Did you now, Sash?"

Sasha's face turned scarlet and she let out an angry huff, "I did _not_ say that, Shane!"

In the mean time, Mitchie was still trying to catch her breath.

_Is that Shane GRAY?_ She thought to herself.

Shane suddenly realized that they had extra company and smiled warmly at Mitchie, "Well aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" he asked.

"Forgive me! Shane, this is Mitchie," Sasha smiled, "she's sixteen years old and this is her first time attending Camp Rock."

"Well, welcome then!" Shane laughed, "You're sure to have an awesome time. Guaranteed! And if you get tired of talking to a fifteen year old brat, Ben over here is sixteen as well!"

"That won't be necessary 'cause you're a bigger brat than _I_ am, and you're already _seventeen!_" Sasha yelled at her brother, "besides, she already met Caitlyn!"

"Good!" Shane grinned, "if you'd excuse me, uncle Brown needs my help so I gotta run! Catch ya later Ben, Sash," Shane averted his eyes and they met beautiful hazel brown ones, " later, Mitchie," Shane winked.

Mitchie felt a riot of butterflies in her stomach as she watched Shane walk away from the lake. Absentmindedly, a smile formed on her face.

"I'm just gonna walk back to my cabin now," Mitchie said.

"Sit with us at breakfast, 'kay? We're sticking together," Sasha said.

"Sure, and thank you!" Mitchie ran off towards her cabin.

**SHANE'S POV**

_That was weird, why the hell did I wink at her? She must think I'm like this hell of a player or something. Get a grip Shane, you're losing it! But she _was _pretty. No, the word 'pretty' doesn't exactly do justice to her exceedingly good looks. _Beautiful._ Mitchie's _beautiful_. Her eyes are just so..._wow._ And she doesn't seem like any other girl, she's different. I can't tell for sure, but my guts are telling me to stay close to this one._

__**A/N : Haaaaay! Hope y'all enjoyed it! R&R and constructive criticism is much appreciated :) It's my first camp rock fanfic so please go easy on me! **

**xx -D.**


End file.
